Automobiles or operating machines using storage battery cells, such as a chargeable secondary battery or a capacitor, have been developed (PTL 4). A flat (plate-shaped) storage battery cell (battery pack) in which a storage battery element is wrapped with films is proposed as storage battery cells adopted for the automobiles or operating machines. A positive electrode terminal and a negative electrode terminal are led out from an outer peripheral portion of the storage battery cell.
A storage battery module in which a plurality of storage battery cells are connected electrically is obtained by stacking the plurality of storage battery cells and passing tie rods through through-holes provided in the positive electrode terminal and the negative electrode terminal (PTL 1). Various configurations that radiate the heat generated in stacked storage battery cells to the outside are proposed (PTLs 2 and 3).